GermanyxReader Under the Desk
by MsMossyOak
Summary: One day while working as a maid in the Beilschmidt house you and Gilbert decide to invade Germany's office while he's away. Warning this story does contain spanking, don't like don't read. Written as a request. Enjoy! Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was requested of me from a friend on one of my DA accounts who asked to be anonymous. Yes it does contain spanking but that's about as bad as it gets. I never really wrote before except for in creative writing in school, so excuse the suckiness, please. Enjoy.**

It was in the late afternoon when you had just finished your assigned chores for that day. Glancing around the orderly living room you decided to take a quick rest on one of the plush sofas. Once you sat down, and leaned back, it's soft cushions were very comforting to your tired frame. Reaching for the remote you turned on (favorite station).

You moved in with the Beilschmidt brothers temporarily after they took you in when your country had lost everything in the devastating war. As payment, your job was to help keep the place clean, as well as to assist Ludwig with some of his country work, mainly secretary functions. However, one of the things Ludwig made clear to you, and everyone else, was that no one was to be in his office without him being their. You always respected that. Other than that, you had fee range of the house and were permitted to do as you pleased.

A familiar laugh brought you out of your day dreaming.

"(Name)! I'm hungry!" A silver haired man shouted as he jumped onto the cushion next to you.

Of course, Gilbert would be the one to disrupt your break. Not that you minded. The oldest brother was usually easy to get along with. To him, your job was to basically do whatever he didn't feel like doing, in this case, finding him something to eat.

"Alright, Gil," You responded stretching your arms in front of you. "Just wait until your brother gets back from his work, and I'll make you two something."

Gilbert pouted and mumbled something under his breath.

"It won't be much longer." You said with a smile, turning towards the elder Beilschmidt.

Still pouting a bit, Gilbert turned his attention over to the television. He crossed his arms behind his head, and put his feet on the hardwood coffee table.  
"I'm bored." He sighed after a few moments of silence.

"Then go find something to do." You responded, cracking your back, and making yourself feel more relaxed. "Ludwig shouldn't be home for awhile."

A smirk formed on the brother's face. He stood up and headed down the hall. You didn't think to much of it, you were to tired to care. You could hear Gilbert rummaging through some rooms, but you only really noticed when you heard the sound of a door being forced open. Curious, you made your way down the hall just to find Ludwig's office door, opened.

"Gilbert!" You yelled as you cautiously approached the door. "You know no one's allowed in here!"

He smiled innocently as he shuffled through some drawers. "What? I'm just doing what you told me to."

"I did not tell you to break in Ludwig's office! Now, get out now before he notices!" You tried pleading. After all, you didn't want him getting in trouble either.

"Why? Didn't you ever wonder why West doesn't want us in here?" He asked as he moved onto the next drawer.

"No. Now-"

"Maybe he's hiding something." Gilbert interrupted, leaving the desk for a moment to look at some of the shelves on the white walls.

"Or maybe he doesn't want you misplacing something important!"

"Like what?"

"Will you just get out."

"Come on, Frau, what are you so afraid of?" Gilbert asked, dragging you into the room with him. "Come on, I know your curious, too!"

Looking around you knew you'd both be in big trouble if you two didn't leave. As Gilbert rummaged around his brother's stuff, all you could do was stand there and think nothing could go to horribly wrong. If Gilbert did mess something up, you could hurry up and clean it up before Ludwig would notice. It was just a few minutes when you both heard the sound of tires in the driveway. Ludwig was home early.

"Gilbert let's go!" you begged, quickly walking towards the door.

In a hurry to straighten up the desk, Gilbert knocked over a coffee mug. It shattered against the hardwood floor with a smash.

"Uhhhhh..." Gilbert just watched the broken pieces while all you could do was just watched, horrified.

"Pick this up will you, (Name?)" Gilbert asked like nothing happened and bolted out the door, closing it behind him, leaving you in Ludwig's office alone.

You rushed over the desk, moving the leather chair out of the way so you could pick up the broken mug remains, and hopefully get out before Ludwig noticed. Your luck was not on your side that day. You heard the door knob turn. In an automatic reaction, you hid under the large oak desk. The door swung open and you could hear a few sets of footsteps enter the room, and the door closed.

Ludwig's black dress shoes and dress pants were almost all you could see from your position under the desk, until he stepped back enough to pulled the chair back over to it's proper place, and you made eye contact. His face told you that he knew you were there, but he quickly restored himself and sat down. He arranged his legs on either side of you and acted like nothing was amiss.

You quickly recognized the voices of Kiku and Feliciano, two of Ludwig's closest friends.

At that point, the only thing you could do was think of how you were going to get out of this. Many ideas rolled through your mind as the three men continued their discussion. At least it wasn't going to be too bad if Ludwig didn't kill you already. You tried out many plans in your head, as you hoped maybe he wouldn't notice that you and Gil were going through his things.

It wasn't long before you heard Ludwig tell someone to bring in some beer. This was going to be a long wait...

After about an hour and a half you were getting antsy. You lost interest in what was going on around you. All you wanted was for Ludwig's friends to leave so you could just stretch your legs. Your curious mind began to wonder if maybe Ludwig forgot you were there?

Gently, you rested your head on one of his knees as you ran a hand down the front of the other leg, trying to remind the German you were still there. In response, he nudged you with the leg you had your hand on. You knew this was a warning to stop, but being as cramped as you were, responded by continuing. You could feel him shift in his seat as you did so.

It was then that You heard him announce that he was expecting an important conference call with his boss that he couldn't miss, and that he'd see everyone tomorrow morning for training. You could hear Feli whine, but one grunt from Ludwig quieted him.

"Close the door on your way out." Ludwig asked as they left. Once they were gone, he pushed his chair back and stood up, arms crossed. "Out here, NOW!"

You quickly scrambled out from under your hiding spot, standing in between the desk and Ludwig.

"What the hell were you doing in here, (Name)!?" He roared, grabbing your wrists in each hand, and pinning you under him on the desk, scattering a few papers. You could feel his rough, calloused hands grip your wrists tightly as you looked up to meet his glare. Anger was clearly etched in his face.

"I've told you to never come in here without mien permission." He growled.

"S-Sorry!" Was all you could manage out. You felt yourself starting to shake as his grip on you got tighter.

"Sorry doesn't fix the mess you made of my desk!"

"I didn't do that!" You piped up. "It was Gilbert!"

"Take responsibility for your actions, (Name)! Gilbert wasn't even in here! He was sleeping on the couch when I got home! I never expected something like this from you. Breaking into my office, messing up my documents, what else did you do while I was gone?"

In a quiet voice you responded. "I did everything else you told me to."

His eyes narrowed. His breathing was deep. It was a few moments before he responded, "How am I supposed to trust you when I'm out? I should throw you out for this."

"Please, Ludwig! Don't do that!" You begged. "I promise it won't happen again! It was Gilbert! I swear!"

"Stop blaming mien bruder! You're starting to sound like a child."

"B-But-"

"(Name)!" He snapped. Ludwig stood up, but stepped closer. There was a small cracking noise when he did so. He took a step back, letting you up. Looking down he saw the broken mug. "What's this?" He bent down and picked up the pieces.

Damn you almost forgot about that.

"... Gilbert did it?" You whimpered.

Ludwig walked over to throw the pieces in the wastebasket next to his desk. You noticed him rolling up his white dress shirt sleeve as he made his way back to you, his face was red with rage. The next thing you knew, you were bent over, face down, on Ludwig's desk. You could feel your heart race as he stood next to you on your left side. One of his calloused hands were holding your wrists behind you.

"If you insist on continuing this childish blame game, then I will treat you as such."

With that said, you felt his hand smack against your jean clad bottom. It took you a bit to register what was happening. A second slap brought you to reality. His hand was falling at a hard and steady pace.

"LUD!" You screamed trying to wiggle out of his grip. "Stop it!"

"Nein." Was his reply. "This is for your own good. Until you stop blaming other people, and start to take responsibility for what you have done, I will not stop."

"But-" You started when you felt a particularly hard swat. "Ouch!" You tried moving yourself away from his hand once more. "It was Gilbert! I told him not to go in your office-"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He growled, "Take responsibility for your actions!" The German paused for a moment, shaking his tired hand. "I don't think this is getting through to you,"

"It is!" You whimpered.

Sighing, Ludwig slipped his hand into the waistband of you jeans, and yanked them down with one swift motion, exposing your (f/c) panties.

You gasped, not knowing what to do, not that much could be done. Trying to cover yourself, you brought your legs tightly together. As you did so, you heard the clinking of metal. Soon you there was a swishing noise, a loud crack, and a searing pain in your backside. Tears started to form at the corners of your (e/c) eyes as you let out a harsh shriek. It continued again and again as Ludwig drew his belt back.

"Please, Ludwig!" You begged. "Stop it!I'm sorry! It hurts!"

"This is a punishment, (Name)" He replied, swinging his belt over your reddening rump, "It's supposed to hurt. As for stopping," Ludwig paused for a moment, leaning close to your ear, he growled, "You are in no position to be giving me orders." The tone in his voice sent shivers up your spine. He continued his assault on your behind.

Ludwig was about to lift the belt again, when his office door swung open.

"WEST!" Gilbert called. "Are you done with yo-"

He stood in silence as he took in the scene before him. You bent over his brother's desk, red ass in the air, and his brother at your side with a belt raised. His ruby eyes looked at your puffy (e/c) ones, and then at his brother's cerulean ones. Gilbert's signature smirk spread on his face.

"You really need to fix the lock on this, West." Gilbert stated, turning the door knob back and fourth. "I kinda broke it earlier looking for that porn mag I left you borrow, but I can see you have more important things to attend, too~"

"So, you were in my office?" Ludwig asked dropping the belt and releasing the grip on your wrists as a blush spread across his face.

"Yeah," Gilbert smiled leaning against the door frame. "(Name) was yelling at me to leave, but I know that since I am so awesome you wouldn't care."

"And the mug?"

"Your not going to believe this, but it exploded and (Name) went to clean it up while I had other things that needed my attention. Then you came home and blah blah blah."

Ludwig looked at his brother, then back at you, and his face reddened more then ever.

"I told you..." Was all you could whimper out.

"Ummmm..." Ludwig didn't know what to say to you, but you could tell he felt bad. Turning to his brother, Gilbert saw the homicidal look in his eyes and ran out the door, Ludwig was close behind him.

You stood up slowly, pulling your pants back up and rubbing your sore backside. You did learn one thing that day, next time Gilbert decides to do something stupid, just stay on the couch.

**AN: Well hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticizm and positive comments are much appreciated. I do requests if you did like my style. Just PM me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mossy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So originally it was supposed to be a One-Shot, but since so many have requested it, here's part two. Enjoy. I might make a lemon part 3, but I haven't decided yet...**

You were laying face down on your bed, staring at the wall, recalling the events that happened that afternoon. One minute you were resting on the couch, the next Ludwig punished you for something Gilbert did. Your feelings were swirling together. At one end you felt hurt and embarrassed that Ludwig didn't believe you and did something like that, and on the other... well, you weren't even sure how to describe it.

The room's door slowly creaked open. You turned your head towards the inturuption. In the doorway, you saw Ludwig standing there. Even though his head was down, looking at the floor, you could tell his face was red.

"What do you want?" You snapped, trying to sound angry, but ended up sounding pathetic as you choked on the words.

"(N-name)..." He started, after a deep breath. His large hands ran through his hair. "I-I just wanted to... apologize for, well, you know."

He should be sorry! You told him what happened and he, being as bull-headed as he is, chose not to believe you! Then his brother just l left you there?

"I know what, Ludwig?" You glared. "That you just beat me for something I didn't do? After I tried telling you what happened?" Tears pricked at your eyes as they have done just a few hours before. However, why was it, being as affronted as you were, you couldn't bring yourself to be overly cross with him?

"I understand you must be angry with my actions," The blond German confirmed, head still down, as he walked over to the side of your bed. "And you have every right to be."

"Really?" You grumbled before turning away from him. You felt the bottom of bed sink as he sat down. You jumped a bit when you felt his hand rub your lower back.

"I am sorry, (Name). Please, believe me when I say I really don't know what came over me. I was just so infuriated I acted out before thinking. Try to understand, I would never let any harm come to you..." Looking back towards him, you knew he meant his words. Even if he did spank you not that long ago, you knew he would never let anyone seriously hurt you. You felt safe with him.

His words were getting to you. You remembered him welcoming you into his home when you had no where to go, how you trusted him with everything, and the hurt of him not believing you. Glancing closely at his face, you noticed Ludwig's blue eyes also had tears in them. You couldn't bring yourself to be full out mad at him.

Slowly, you got on your knees and moved closer to Ludwig. That's what you needed. Just to be close to him. His face turned to meet your own.

"I really am sorry. Ich bedaure sehr," He pleaded.

"I forgive you," you whispered in his ear softly, resting your head on his shoulder.

His body froze under your touch, and his face turned a shade of red. You shifted yourself over so that you were in his lap, not after flinching once or twice when your sore ass made contact with his firm thighs.

"(N-Name)?" He stuttered, his blue orbs looking into your own (e/c) ones.

"What kind of a guy spanks a girl, and doesn't even try to hug her afterwards?" You asked with a fake pout on your face.

Getting the picture, Ludwig wrapped both of his arms around you and held you close to his chest. You nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck, while he rested his ontop of yours. Unknown to you, the German loved the way your warm body felt against his, and you felt the same.

After a while, you finally broke the silence.

"So, what did you do to Gilbert?"

"Nothing major," He assured you.

You began to wonder about the older brother's well being as you dozed off in Ludwig's arms.

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the maybe ending of this.**


End file.
